Forwards in the wrong direction
by letmesleep
Summary: Amy had lived, she had lost, but that doesn't matter now her life, as she knew it was over. The dark lord has won, her life was gone, just dust in the wind. She could put on a brave face and act like she wasn't scared, but in side she was just as scared as everyone else.Will Amy fight with the fallen or will she be lead astray by a certain Syltherin. Read and review.


_I don't own Harry Potter wish I did though, this is my first harry potter fanfic so let me know what you think. Please read and review! Rating will go up. I will continue by the amount of reviews._

* * *

Superiors and Apologies

Amy had lived, she had lost, but that doesn't matter now her life, as she knew it was over. The dark lord has won, her life was gone, just dust in the wind. Amy's mind was racing a million miles a minute as she walked slowly through the doors of Hogwarts. "Amy Lee! Wait up!" Amy turned to the right to see her best friend Annie. A thin Raven claw, with curly red hair and brown eyes. "Amy Lee aren't you worried?" She said nervously. " Yes I am, Annie I am scared." Amy replied in a hushed whisper. It was the first year back after the Great War and everything they knew was lost. No more Muggleborns, only purebloods could attend Hogwarts, Amy was nervous. She could put on a brave face and act like she wasn't scared, but in side she was just as scared as everyone else. Silently, she wishes that Harry won, but he didn't. Now he is in a shallow grave somewhere.

As Amy and Annie walked slowly to the grand hall like all the other students. She looked at the head masters seat, she remembered seeing Dumbledore sitting in that very seat. That image seemed like forever ago though, now in his place sat Voldomort. Scanning the faces, in the area Amy saw Draco, but turned quickly when he saw her. She felt a pang of guilt for looking at him.

Knowing he played a part in Dumbledore defeat. As Amy and Annie sat down at the Raven claw table, Annie cried "Amy look!" As Voldomort stood up. With a booming voice he said, "We will now sort the first years!" Amy and Annie sat quietly and dumbstruck as they watched nervous first years sit down on the stool and get sorted by the old sorting hat.

At the end of the sort, they had three new kids a girl and two boys. Voldomort stood up and cleared his through; he said in a quiet voice "Welcome first years to Hogwarts. I need to set up a few rules with you students." "First there will be no speak of Harry Potter, second no one is allowed in the forbidden forest, if you go into the forest, be ready not to come out… ever. Finally you must obey the commands of your superiors. Your head boy and girl will explain in further detail " With that he clapped his hands and a feast appeared, before our eyes. "Annie, what does he mean by superiors?" Amy asked quietly. "I don't know Amy, but I don't want to find out." She said, grabbing a roll. "I, agree Annie." Amy said pouring herself some water. As Amy looked up from the Raven claw table to see Draco, in all his glory. Pansy looking at him dreamily, Crab and Goyle listening to him in amazement.

It made her furious to think that he could just wave his arm and have everything he wanted. Amy left the great hall shortly after and made her way to the Raven claw tower. After answering the riddle she made her way to the girls dorm room. She sat on her bed and thought of why she even came to Hogwarts. Oh ya if I didn't, death eaters would be on my case. She thought bitterly. She always thought of Hogwarts as her second home since, she was now all alone in her first one, ever since her parents died. After an hour of thinking she started to doze off, eventually she fell asleep.

Amy woke up with a hoot from her barn owl Cortez. She smiled at the owl and started to get dressed into her robes. Amy went to the bathroom and put her makeup on. Black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and mascara.

She looked in the mirror, gazing upon her aqua blue eye. They stood out upon her paleface; She did a once over at my clothes, with that she left to go to the grand hall. When Amy got there, she took a seat at the table with Annie. "Amy Lee you look like you haven't eaten in years." "Ya well I sure feel like I haven't. She replied tiredly. If there was one thing Amy hated about Annie, she was worried about her weight. Amy was naturally thin, but you would be amazed to see how much she could eat. I guess I will never know what a superior is, she thought to herself.

As she left the grand hall to go to her first class defense against the dark arts. Amy was pretty surprised that they even have it still considering the dark lord won the war. Snape went on about something she already knew, so she didn't bother to listen to it. "Miss. Vincent are you listening?" He hissed in his monotone voice. " Yes", Amy said with a board look. "Perhaps you will be paying more attention after you write a 5 page parchment on how to block hexes and jinxes". Also ten points from Raven Claw!" He hissed then continued his lesson. Finally class was over. After the rest of her boring classes she made her way threw the corridors, not looking where she was going she ran into someone. With a big smack Amy fell on her ass with a thud. "What the hell!" she screamed as, she looked to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you are going Vincent", he said with a snide voice. "Whatever Malfoy", Amy said picking up her scattered books. "I had a hell of a day and I don't need you to make it worse". Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Respect your superior, Vincent apologize for bumping in to me", he said in a low deadly voice. Yanking her wrist out of his grasp, she muttered under her breath, "fuck you" and left. Amy didn't get far before she was turned around completely to see Draco's cold gray eyes. "Apologize," he hissed getting more impatient by the second. "Sorry", she muttered. "Sorry for what?" he said with a smirk. "I Amy Lee am sorry, that you are suck a jackass." With that Amy turned and ran.

He had never had a girl disrespect him like that. Draco was going to stop her again, but she was already gone. He was furious when he got back to the common room. As Draco entered he spotted Blaise sitting looking at the fire. "Something on your mind, Draco? "He said in an intrigued voice. "Vincent got a little out of place." I said annoyed " The Raven Claw?" Blaise said with surprise. "I thought they were supposed to be smart, pissing you off isn't smart at all." Blaise started to laugh. Draco smirked, leaving Baise he made his way to the boys dorm rooms.

Horrid day, after horrid day finally Friday night has came! Amy and Annie where going to go to Hogsmeade, for some butterbeer. In her dorm she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, black shirt and her black jacket. Putting on her usual makeup; black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. She put her favorite boots on, combat boots and went to meet Annie. They made their way through the courtyard when Pansy Parkinson stopped them. "Well look what we got here", she said with a famous slytherin snide. "Medlow and Vincent, the word is that you disrespected a superior." Amy scoffed. " Malfoy, he is hardly a superior." "If I were you I would smarten up, remember the rules?" "Obey the commands of your superiors, or has that small brain of yours forgotten already?" "No, Parkinson it hasn't forgotten, and no I will not apologize to Malfoy. I meant ever word I said to him!" "Well I would hate for Lord Voldomort to hear you disrespected. A superior. " You're threating me? Parkinson?" I hissed, moving closer to him. "Just apologize to him Amy", Annie interjected. "Fine", she muttered. "Where is he?" She asked, " He is in the slytherin common room." She said with a smirk plastered on her pug face. Amy groaned, " I not going in there!" She hissed. "He is waiting for an apology." Pansy said in a sing song voice. " Fine, I'll go, but Annie you are going with me since you are making me apologize." Amy said grabbing the red head by the arm. With that Amy, Annie, and Pansy made their way into the dungeons.


End file.
